Tousen Hartholm
General Name: Tousen Hartholm Nicknames:The Tinker Age: 17 Gender: Male Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 5'7" Weight: 160 Hair: Black Eyes: Blue Body type: Athletic Average height with an athletic build. Has a constant look of irritation, but it's just howhe looks when he's thinking or concentration on random stuff. He's usually in his travel clothes which involve a jumpsuit with random pouches containing his clothes or his green jacket that, for some reason, never cause him to overheat and break out into sweats. Zohui - 15 inch (37.5 cm) tall "toy" that Tousen built on a whim and to test out his abilities. It's made from scraps of durable metal and plastic. Powered and held together by a special lacrima he created and spent hours tuning himself to, he can control it's movements and even control it from surprisingly long distances. It flies at various speeds to keep up with given tasks. It's capable of manipulating it's surroundings with its small hands but heavy things are beyond its scope. Personality Thoughtful and dwells in the past, this usually makes him hard to forgive people for past deeds but also makes him a strong friend because he'll also remember all the past good deeds you've done as well. Likes Machines (simple and complex) Good Food Kept Promises Dislikes Liars The Rich Police and the like History Tousen was your typical troubled youth. He lived his life on the streets and thought that what he learned there was enough to get you by in life. He learned to trust only yourself and to believe that everyone else's words meant diddly-squat (yeah i know, lame phrasing). This was the only way he knew how to stay alive until he ended up stealing from the wrong people: The Black Hawks. After being severely beaten, he was offered the chance to have his legs and arms broken for overstepping his boundaries, or joining their ranks and doing something (slightly) better with his life. He made the better choice and joined the gang, what followed afterwards helped formed him into the person he is today. He learned camaraderie, a twisted sense of honor, that some situations could only be tackled with teamwork, and the guild leader even helped Tousen realize that he had hidden potential as a mage, helping go stronger in ways he didn't know of. He grew close to his brothers and sister, most notably his "big brother" Alan Solitairehttp://magnolia-town.wikia.com/wiki/Alan_Solitaire and their Guild Leader Marx Deboroux. And everything was awesome and it was a fun ride until the gang was systematically dismantled by a inside job. One of their own sold out every member for freedom and a handful of cash. The brotherhood was done and gone within a matter of weeks and the Black Wings were no more. They seperated to the winds and Tousen had to make it on his own. He wandered the land with no idea what to do besides small jobs that barely kept him fed until he got a random letter for all remaining Black Hawks to meet up in Magnolia Town by Alan himself... Tousen couldn't pass up on what seemed like too good a deal and soon made his way to town. Magic and Spells Primary Magic: Technomancy/Lacrima Control Further empowers a created lacrima causing minor instability that shortens the lifetime of the lacrima but adds effects based on the lacrima that is upgraded. Creates a Lacrima that can power one of the items (Sword or Sentinel) for basic (non-elemental) attacks. Duration 3 turns. Grants the ability for an energy blade (For the Luminous Blade item) or energy blast (For the Lacrimic Sentinel) respectably Upgrade: Enhances the effect of this Lacrima, giving the added effect of blinding flash of light per shot/slash and lowered duration by 1 turn Creates a Lacrima that powers the Lacrimic Sentinel. Added effect of Water/Ice to the beam, slowing the target more and more with each chilling blast. Lasts three turns. Upgrade: Enhances the effect of Lacrima, giving the added effect of freezing target in place for each stack of "chill" on the target after the lacrima wears out and lowered duration by 1 turn Effect: Creates a Lacrima that powers the Lacrimic Sentinel. Added effect of Wind in the form of a large down burst of wind tossing enemies away from Tousen, giving him room to maneuver. (AoE) Duration three turns Upgrade: Enhances the effect of Lacrima, allowing Zohui to fire a right beam at the ground creating small vortices of wind that blow enemies up into the air, interrupting channeling spells and causing disorientation at the cost of one point in duration. Creates a Lacrima that powers the Luminous Blade. Added effect of lightning to the blade, sending bolts of energy through the target with each strike. Duration three turns. Upgrade: Enhances the effect of Lightning Lacrima, giving the added effect of draining the opponent's speed and boosting yours after a successful hit and lowered duration by 1 turn Effect: Creates a Lacrima that powers the Luminous Blade. Added effect of Lightning to the blade. Flashes of electricity escape the blade with each clash and travel through metal and other conductive material to reach whatever is on the other side. Duration three turns. Upgrade: Enhances the effect of Lightning Lacrima, draining even more of the opponent's speed and boosting yours after each successful hit. Lowers the duration of the skill by 1 turn Creates a Lacrima that powers the Luminous Blade. It Effectively doubles the length of the blade and adds the effect of lightning to it, sending bolts of energy through the target (or target's weapon) with each strike. Duration four turns. Upgrade: Enhances the effect of Lightning Lacrima, giving the added effect of draining the opponent's speed and boosting yours by 20% after a successful hit and lowered duration by 1 turn Makes a Lacrima that powers the Luminous Blade. Once imbued, turns the blade into spear of living lightning. Each swing bringing down a bolt of lightning upon whatever it strikes. Duration Five Turns http://a.mhcdn.net/store/manga/13688/089.0/compressed/ulq_005.jpg?v=1438757522 Upgrade: each hit slows the opponent's speed drastically and imbues the user with newfound power that restores a decent lump of stamina. Lowers duration by 2 turns. gauntlet with a lacrima faceted in place. Once the mage channels mana into it, a shield of energy is created that can deflect blows. Duration one turn. sturdier shield construct that can take more punishment. Creates a shield upon cast and leaves enough of a charge for one more turn before energy fades. duration 1 turn per charge (Two Charges) Upgrade: changes the setup of the shield so that it converts absorbed damage into energy (-1 to cd to spells) at the cost of -1 to duration Secondary Magic: Aera Magic Grants user lacrima powered flight. Speed tops off at 60 mph, but that causes overheat faster (lowers number of active turns by 1). Lasts 3 turns, cd 4 Upgrade: grants user the ability to transfer cumulative speed into a target. The more rounds used before crash, the more damage caused, up to 40%. Lowers duration by 1 turn. Abilities Lacrimic Knowledge: Tousen has encyclopedic knowledge of lacrima and how they work. Some of the more exotic forms may still seem alien on the first encounter but he soon figures out how they tick. Technological Knowhow: Being a tinker, Tousen knows how to make blueprints for smaller gadgets, not larger fortifications like Handimen. He can piece together toys, pistols, and advanced weaponry if given enough time. The pinnacle of his abilities being his floating drone Zohui. Olympic Level Athleticism and Stamina: Being a physical attacker has some downsides so he developed to be as agile as possible, relying more on evading hits than taking them. He's trained his body to go long distances without resting and isn't afraid to run from danger if it means to live another day. Interaction Cliff Notes Not very trusting of strangers, won't hesitate to leave new people in the dust if forced into a partnership and the situation warrants it. OC Relationships Trivia Face Claim: Leo Stenbuck from Zone of the Enders Loves spicy food Favorite color is Green Gallery Tousen Battle Ready.jpeg Tousen Ready For Battle.jpeg Tousen Profile.jpeg Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info Timezone: EST